Sexy underwear and school skirts
by crazyfan17
Summary: 'Well I…' she trailed off. It was too embarrassing! How could she tell her Master that she was in Victoria Secrets shopping with the other girls?
1. Sexy underwear

**I just finished KHM and I gotta say it was awesome except the ending of the manga… the heck was that?! My first KHM fic! Anyway I thought I'll try writing a Chrome x Mukuro so if their oc plz tell me! Now enjoy! This takes place 4YL**

'**This is when Mukuro and Chrome are talking telepathy'**

'_Normal thoughts'_

"Talking"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1**

'**Chrome where are you?'**

She heard her Master's voice in her head, making the girl stop for a moment. **'Mukruo-sama!'** she exclaimed in surprise quietly. She was happy that he was talking to her, but also nervous.

He raised an eyebrow, but she couldn't see it. **'What's the matter my dear Chrome?'** he asked.

Before she could answer, some interrupted her thoughts.

"What about this Chrome?" Hana asked holding up something that made the female mist guardian beyond embarrass.

She was mortified.

Hana smirked at her expression. "I think it would great on you. Purple is your color. What do you think Kyoko-chan?" the dark haired teen asked her best friend.

'**Kufufu… Chrome you're not paying attention to me.' **There was a hint of steel in his voice that made her flinch a little.

'**Well I…'** she trailed off. It was too embarrassing! How could she tell her Master that she was in Victoria Secrets shopping with the other girls?

"I think it looks great." Kyoko said breaking Chrome from her thoughts.

"Doesn't it? I think it would really sexy on her." Hana said giving the shy girl another look.

Chrome blushed. "I don't think-"

'**Chrome.' **

Hearing her Master said her name cut her off the rest of what she was going to say. She knew that ignoring him was getting him annoyed and usually she wouldn't do it. Heck she loves the attention he gives her but…

'**Mukuro-sama… I'm sorry but I'm busy right now.'**

To say he was surprise would've been an understatement. His sweet Nagi wasn't paying any attention to him. Now he was really curious to see what she up to. Putting some of his soul into Chrome, he could see through her eyes, hear through her ears and feel her emotions. So he was cut off guard to see his Chrome, his sweet Chrome in a lingerie store. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mukuro-sama!" she exclaimed out loud.

Her female friends gave her a weird stare.

She blushed.

"Mukuro-sama? Whose that your boyfriend?" Hana asked curious.

Chrome shook her head franticly, they all thought she'll get whip lash. "NO!" she said.

Kyoko and Hana looked at each other for a moment before shrugging.

"Anyway try this on." Hana said handing the eye patch girl a purple low cut thong and matching bra set.

"No I can't wear this." Chrome said with wide eyes. She looked like a dear.

"Why not? It'll look good on you." Hana said giving her a bored look as Kyoko nodded, agreeing.

'**kufufu… she's right. I think it'll look absolutely delicious on you.'** Mukuro said, furthering embarrassing her. **'Go try it on.'** He ordered.

'**But Mukuro-sama-'**

'**Chrome.' **He simply said her name.

She knew that he wasn't going to back down, and neither were her friends. Sighing she went towards the dressing rooms. It was suppose to be a normal day. It started off like one. She went to school like always, and then got invited to go eat cake with the girls.

Nice and simple.

But then Hana had to suggest they look around at Victoria Secret and it went down here from there.

'**Don't peek Mukuro-sama.'** She said meekly as she closed the curtains blocking the view from the outside.

'**I wouldn't dare.'** He said, even though he was going to do it anyway. I mean come on he's Mukuro.

She slowly got undress before his very eyes, reveling smooth cream inch by inch. She hurried and put on the embarrassing underwear set on.

Oh my… She looked… delicious. Something he wanted to take a bite out of.

"Did you put in on yet?" Hana called.

"Y-yes!" she said loud enough to be heard. She was staring at herself in the mirror. It was odd, she would've never thought to wear something like this. She turned around to see her backside and went red. Her whole ass was out! That piece of cloth that's called a thong barely did anything to cover her butt.

"Well come out we want to see." Hana called back.

She stared at the curtain in disbelief. "But it's to embarrassing." She murmured.

"Aww come on Chrome-chan. How bad can it be?" Kyoko asked joyfully.

"Yeah. Besides Haru did it desu." Haru said. It would seem that Haru came back from buying her underwear set.

"Letting out a soft sigh, she stepped out of the dressing room hesitantly. She was looking down at the floor, not meeting any of her friend's eyes.

Mukuro thought she looked adorable like that.

"Aww you look so adorable like that Chrome-chan!" Kyoko said with a smile.

"Yeah desu." Haru agreed.

Chrome looked at her friends with an unreadable expression. "Do… do you really think so?" she asked quietly. She was use to her mother's hurtful words towards her body that she took it to heart.

They nodded with genuine smiles on their faces. "Of course!"

Though it was small, she returned their smile with one of her own that left her Master completely breathless. She always had a dazzling smile.

"You should buy this Chrome. It really fits you." Hana said looking at her with mischief in her eyes. "Then you can invited your crush over to your apartment tonight." She gave a wink.

Chrome's eye widened as Mukuro laughed in her ear.

'**Kufufu.'**

The girls started laughing at her expression.

"Aww look at Chrome-chan's face. It's so cute." Kyoko teased.

With a pout, Chrome went back into the changing room.

'**I think you should buy it.'** Mukuro said as his student tried to unhook the bra.

She flinched, stopping immediately. **'Don't peek at me Mukuro-sama!'** she said trying to cover herself but it was no use.

He already saw everything.

'**You're too trusting Chrome.'** He said. **'How can I not look when something as beautiful as you is standing in front of me.'**

She widened her eye, heart skipping a beat at his words. She never heard him speak that way to her before. He always called her cute but in a light manner. **'Mukuro-sama…' **she murmured.

'**Invite me over your house Chrome.'** He said suddenly.

Wait… what? Did she just hear right?

'**W-what?'** she stuttered.

'**Invite me over to your house.'** He repeated slowly like was talking to a child.

She blinked. Blinked again. She looked like a owl. If anyone saw the sight it would've been hilarious.

"Hey Chrome are you okay in there?" Haru called.

Before she could answer he cut her off.

'**Answer me.'** He growled.

She felt trapped. She couldn't answer at the same time, she wasn't that great.

"Chrome?" Haru called again.

'**Say yes my sweet Chrome.'** He whispered seductively in her ear.

The female mist guardian grabbed her head. "Yes!" she yelled, answering to anyone.

Mukuro purred in her like a kitten.

"Well… okay." Haru said a little worried. Chrome hardly raises her voice.

'**Make sure you buy the lingerie Chrome. I can't wait to see you in person.'** He whispered in her ear before leaving her mind.

She didn't feel him anymore. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was red and she looked and she looked like a kid in woman's clothing. Did Mukuro-sama really wanted to see this? Sighing she took off the sexy underwear and put back on her clothes. It didn't really matter, whatever he wanted she would do it.

For he was her Master and she wanted him happy.

She got out of the changing room to see her three best friends waiting for her.

"Are you buying it?" Hana asked. She was expecting the same answer as before.

"Yes." Chrome murmured with a small smile and a blush.

The three girls looked at her in surprise as Chrome went to the cash register.

"Well that was unexpected." Hana murmured.

"Yeah desu." Haru agreed.

Kyoko nodded agreeing herself.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Please review and tell me what think :D**


	2. School skirt

**Well thanks for the reviews and the favs! U guys are awesome! Now on to the story :D**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 2**

Chrome was nervous. Mukuro never came over to her apartment before though he does pay the rent. As soon as she got home from Victoria Secrets she tidy up the place. Chrome was by no means a filthy person but she wanted it to be perfect. She even cooked, making a simple dish of rice, dumplings, and chicken.

Not only that she took a nice hot bath with bathing salts that smelled of lavender and put on the underwear she bought. Over that was her school uniform. She thought it was weird, but she wasn't going to complain. Whatever her master wanted she did it. Even though she has no idea what they were going to be doing, she does have a faint idea.

She wasn't that innocent.

It's just that Mukuro-sama doesn't think of her like that.

Right?

Shaking her head from such thoughts, her door bell rang. Getting up from where she was sitting on the couch waiting like a puppy; she went to answer the door, heart beating fast in excitement and nerves. She opened the door and there he was.

He was giving her that infamous smile and was holding out a box of deluxe chocolate. "Hello my darling Chrome." He greeted.

She blushed. "H-hello Mukuro-sama." She greeted, stepping back to let him in.

He stepped into her small one bedroom apartment, his presence making it seem smaller. "Here you go Chrome." He handed her the chocolate.

She took it, staring at it with pure pleasure. "Thank you Mukuro-sama."

He gave her a smile, finding her expression adorable.

She went to the kitchen and placed it on the counter to be enjoyed later. She turned around and bumped into a warm chest. "Aah!" She looked up to see her Master looking down at her with an odd expression. She couldn't read the look and it made her a little fearful. "Um… Mukuro-sama?" she murmured breaking the thick silence.

He was just standing there looking at her. "Hmm?" he said distractingly. His eyes were roaming her body, slowly undressing her.

"I-I made dinner so why don't you go wash up while fix the plates." She said looking down. The look he was giving her was embarrassing.

He didn't move nor say anything. It was getting awkward, well for her anyway, so she slowly moved away from him. She went towards her small dinner table where it was already set. As she started to fix the food, she felt him behind her breathing into her ear and wrapping arm around her waist.

He felt her tense a little before relaxing to his touch. _'Good.'_ He thought with a smirk. "You didn't have to do this for me Chrome." He whispered in her ear, nibbling softly.

She jumped, almost dropping the spoon. "Mukuro-sama!" she exclaimed. This was not what she was expecting. Then again inviting over a boy over when you're alone what do you think going to happen?

"What's the matter Chrome?" he asked voice like velvet as his hand moved from her waist to her thigh and up her skirt. "You're not scared are you?" His fingers were rubbing against her clothed womanhood.

This time she did dropped the spoon, leaning against him. "Mukuro-sama… please stop…" she murmured. She never been touched like this before. It was nerve-racking and exciting.

He smirked. "No." he said simply, fingers worming their way into her panties to finally touch the treasure that was hidden.

When he touched her there she almost jumped out of her skin.

He was rubbing the pearl that was hidden between her lips, but he wasn't touching, just teasing.

This was too much, she couldn't take it. "Mukuro-sama please… the food…" She could barely make sentence let alone think with his fingers hovering like that. She suddenly found herself in his arms as he walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"Forget the food Nagi." He growled throwing her on the bed.

She bounced a little.

"I want you." He said staring at her with pure lust reflected in those mismatch eyes.

Her eye widened in disbelief. 'Mukuro-sama wants… me?' she thought. Chrome didn't know either to happy or scared. She was feeling a little of both.

He crawled slowly on her small bed frowning slightly. "This is too small for the positions I plan to put you in." he said mostly to himself.

But she heard it and her face went red as a tomato.

He gave her a slow sexy smile. "Looks like we have to change that." With a snap of his fingers her bed became king size with cool velvet sheets and fluffy pillows. "Much better." He said leaning over her.

"But why?" she murmured as he was going down to claim her lips in a kiss.

He frowned pinching his two eyebrows together. "Why what?"

She gave him a sad expression. "Why me?" she repeated. "Why do you want me? I'm not good enough for you Mukuro-sama."

He pinched her lips together, giving her a serious look with no teasing smile on his lips. "Don't say that Nagi. You're beautiful girl that's too giving. I'm a selfish bastard that's taking away that keeps you innocent in body." He said regret in his eyes but only a little. He wanted her and he's going to make her his in mind, body, and soul.

She couldn't say anything as he took her kips, finally, in a passionate kiss. At first she didn't response, she never been kissed before, but after a while she hesitantly kissed him back.

He purred in delight, slipping her the tongue. His tongue played with his, coaxing it to dance with his. His eyes were in her loosen hair, playing with the loose locks.

She leaned back, gasping for air in the soft pillows. That didn't stop the male mist guardian from peppering her neck with kisses.

"Mu… kuro… sama…" she panted.

"Kufufu that's right my sweet Chrome, say my name." he said kissing her jaw line. He leaned back so that he could look into her eye. "Stai andanda a urlare il mio nome per tutta la notte." He whispered his voice sounding like sin. "Il mio animale domestico."

She didn't know what he was saying, she wasn't that good in Italian yet, but whatever it was she knew it was embarrassing. With another snap of his fingers she found herself naked from the top up and her hands tied to the bed post.

Her school skirt was still on, but not her panties. She tried to move her hands but they were bound tightly. "Mukuro-sama?" she questioned a little afraid. She was at his mercy and he knew it.

He chuckled at her fearful expression, finding it a big turn on. "Don't fret Chrome. I'm going to take a good care of you." He said as he leaned down and took her lips…

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Chrome awoke the next morning sore between her legs and alone. The disappointment she felt couldn't be described with words. She felt abandon again just like the time he kicked her out of Kokuyo. Shaking her head from such thoughts she slowly got up, trying not to injury herself more.

She made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself and take a nice long bath to sooth the muscles between her legs. When the tub was full she got in, leaning back to let out a content sigh. It felt heavenly, the warm water calming the pain.

She thought about last night. It was out of this world. True to his word he put her in many different positions, some almost breaking her back. Her favorite was the doggie style. She felt him better in that position.

Another thing she learned was that he had a fetish for school skirts. All throughout their love-making or what he called "Fucking", he never once took off her skirt. Blushing, she got out of the tub, towel off and dressed. Good thing it was Saturday or else she didn't think she could make it to school today.

She walked into the kitchen to see that everything was put away and clean. Heck the counters were sparkling. _'Mukuro-sama did… all this… for me?' _ When she was living with him and the others he barely cleaned up after himself so it was a pleasant surprise.

She started making tea, something to warm her up from the chill in her home, when she noticed the boxes of chocolates he brought last night. Something was attached to it. Walking over she picked it up to see a note tape to the box.

It was Mukuro's handwriting and it only consisted of one sentence that made her heart beat faster and her chest heat.

'_**I'll be there.'**_

She placed the note to her chest, tears of joy at the corner of her eyes. _'Mukuro-sama… you didn't abandon me…' _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**THE END!**

**Plz review and tell me what you think :D **

**Stai andanda a urlare il mio nome per tutta la note**- You're going to scream my name all night long.

**Il mio animale domestico** - My pet


End file.
